Mending hearts
by s-chan0903
Summary: My first story. What happens when inuyasha commits the ultimate betrayal? kagome is kid napped.then she falls into the hands of shessoumaru.then gets kidnapped again. WHERE IS SHESSOUMARU? kagsshess.rated just in case.
1. a heart broken

Hello peoples!!!!!!!My name is s-chan and this is my first story/chapter/fanfiction I've ever written!!read and review!! I will do the best I can to be a wonderful author!! Give me constructive criticism and I will put you in s-chan mode!!!

Chapter one: A death of a heart.

_staring… at the blank page before you_

A woman in a flowing dress. A spotlight shone down on her as she sang her song.

_open up the dirty window… let the sun illuminate the worst that you cannot find…_

She was beautiful. Hair as white as a summer orchid,

_reaching…__ for something in the distance… so close you can almost taste it__…_

Her dress as black as a cloudy night sky,

_release your innovations… feel the rain on your skin…no one else can feel it for you…_

Her song suddenly stopped.

"Why," she asked, "why have you stopped me?"

"This Shessoumaru has done no such thing."

She tuned and glared at him. As her ice blue eyes burned into him, he felt as if he were melting…

"You will."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said, terrified. She had just finished a weekend of rest and refueling on supplies. After walking from the well to the road she discovered Inuyasha, his eyes glowing red.

"kagome." He said, seething.

Something was terribly wrong. Then she saw the smoke behind him,… and the blood on his claws.

"Inuyasha," she said loathfully,"what happened? Tell me!"

"I will explain."

No. That voice. 'she wouldn't have…' Turning around, kagome saw her.

"Kikyo."

"I have almost won. Inuyasha has promised his life to me. He will do anything I say, just like the good little dog he is. He will even kill you…. Right my little puppy?" She said as she walked behind him and caressed his cheek.

He stared dumbly on.

"Bitch. What did you do?!" kagome said, her guard raised.

"Oh nothing, I just told him to burn the village… after he murdered all of your little friends." She said with an evil smile on her face.

"No…" Kagome choked.

" oh yes. Now all who is left is you. Kill her, inuyasha."

A sudden anger brought on by hate and suffering burned into her.

"Go to hell! The both of you!!!!" Kagome screamed. She started to run towards the well, but inuyasha was faster. "Today you die wench." He said. Her heart broke.

He grabbed her arm and yanked her to the ground, his weight on top of her crushing her ribs. She screamed.

As he sat back and fell off of her, she got up and started to run again.

"Come back here!!!" Kikyo screamed. She shot off an arrow aimed at Kagome's head

Suddenly a big wall of fur rammed into kagome. The last thing she heard was one of her ribs cracking.

'crap'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

sigh

'ooh lookie! He's showing emotion!'

'Shut…up…'

' king of ice hates to sign papers does he?'

And indeed he did. Sitting in his office was the least favorite thing in his day. But, he didn't know what was his favorite. Or if he had one.

'I think you need a girlfriend you can obsess over, shower with presents, mate with…."

growl

'okay okay. Sheesh, grumpy.'

Okay im done for the moment… tell me what you think and review.Im still debating on whether or not to make this a koga and kags or shess and kags. I have plans for both so review and vote!!!


	2. familiar loss

YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks to melmelmel and aul for putting me on their favorites list!!!

It makes me very happy that people care! Please review!!! Constructive criticism people! CONSTRUCTIVE!!!! Don't make me pull the profanity filter on you. On with the story!

Kagome awoke to find herself in a cave, on a mattress, staring into big, friendly, and stupid, wolf demon eyes. She was also wearing a kimono she did not recognize.

"koga?"

" Kagome you're awake!!!"

Just then about fifty or so wolf and wolf demon eyes looked into the small cave. They all seemed bent on watching her every move. Uh oh.

"What happened? Where am I koga?"

"Kagome… I…"

Suddenly she remembered. Her friends. Killed by none other than inuyasha.

"So it did happen then? But… how?"

She felt tears running down her face.

"I smelled the smoke…and blood, I came barely in time to save you…"

As if on some telepathic cue, all the eyes looking in on the cave held sympathy for her. In their eyes and in their minds.

"Ruff whisper ruff"

"Whisper poor girl…"

A lone black wolf wandered into the cave.

"Kagome? Are you not?" said the wolf. His ears were ragged and he looked very old.

"Yes, I am Kagome."

"It is nice to meet you kagome, I am Tanti." He turned to those in the entrance of the cave. "Have you nothing better to do but gawk? Go to your chores!" with this they all wandered away. Presumably, to do chores.

(Boring!!! I hate chores)

"Can someone get my yellow back pack? I dropped it when… um..." she bit her lip.

"I will lady kagome!"

In comes a white furred wolf demon. He must have been a little older than herself… but not by much.

"Taibos." said koga with an angry yet amused scowl. (Hows he do that? I wanna know!)

"Well, if young Taibos is to get your back pack before night fall, he must leave. Immediately." Said Tanti.

"Hai!!!"With that he struck a dramatic pose, (snicker snicker…) and left.

With everyone else gone, she asked koga, "Koga, how long was I asleep?"

"About eight hours."

"Oh. And…"

"Yes?"

"Who wrapped my chest?" she said her face turning red.

"I did of course!!" he said, looking very proud of himself.

She blushed harder.

"Did you change me into this kimono?"

He smiled.

**SLAP**. "You hentai!!!"

Tanti laughed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 "Milord…"

"Yes, come in."

He had his fiery amber gaze focused on the messenger standing in front of him. He sighed. This messenger could bring news of anything. The news of death, war, famine, new lands, or just of grumpy demons.

He sighed again.

"What is it?" He said through gritted teeth.

"It is the wolf demons milord. They have captured a young and powerful miko."

"Hmmm?" His interest and his full attention was now on this poor, pathetic, and now trembling, messenger.

"They have... Um... Decided... not to, um, not to let her... Um go I guess? And I think… that… they might use her to… um… attack the castle?..."

"Hn. I will call you when needed."

The messenger backed out with a happy sigh.

Sometimes Shessoumaru wanted to shoot the dumb messenger. Sigh.

' this may be worth investigating.'

'miko!!!! Girlfriend material!!!'

' Idiot. I must check this for any danger to my lands.'

'I dun believe you.'

He ran to his balcony. And jumped. As his demon cloud appeared below him, he thought 'I wonder how this will go.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

My friend katey98y has 2 stories so check her out. READ AND REVIEW!!! It makes me happy. And everyone loves being happy!!!!! sniffle I only have one review. WAAH!!! Oh well. Stories only been up for 2 days.


	3. a way to begin again

Hello peoples. I submitted the second chappie tonight and am pleased with myself. READ AND REVIEW!!!!!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She was crying. The sun was setting. Koga was holding her hand as she sobbed. Her stomach growled.

' She must be hungry. ' He thought.

'I know! I'll get some food for us both!'

He told her his intentions and dashed off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'll get us some food" He said. She would rather he stay with her, but she was hungry…

"Finally he left."

"Who?" kagome said, on her guard.

"Me of course!! Taibos!" she relaxed.

"Oh." She sneezed. He suddenly was very close to her. As he felt her forehead for fever, she noticed he had brought her backpack in.

"Thank you for getting it." She said, "can you bring it here?"

"Sure."

He grabbed her backpack and with a thunk threw it right next to her. As she tried to sit up to reach into it she groaned. "Be careful!" he yelped as he helped her up. As she searched through the medicines she had brought just for occasions like this, a pack of chicken ramen fell out.

"What is that? It smells like food…" He poked 'it' wondering why it rustled.

Forgetting about pain meds, she told him. "That is chicken ramen. It is a kind of noodle soup I believe. Would you like some?"

He nodded.

"Could you start a fire for me?" as he set about that she got some water bottles from her pack and a hanging pot set. She poured the water into the pot then set up the stand above the fire, and all the time he watched her and helped her. As she opened the ramen package and poured it in, Taibos's tail started to thunk against the cave floor. The sound echoed, which made it very hard to ignore.

"Taibos!" she yelled him.

"Sorry kagome…" he said, drooling.

She sighed. Canines. All alike.

"Well, it's done." She grabbed some bowls and a 2 pairs of chopsticks. She poured soup into both bowls and handed him one and a set of chopsticks. Having problems using them, she showed him how to hold it and he soon was eating as fast as he could.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yes I know its short but I'm tired peoples okay? You can yell at me in the reviews. Oh by the way… I was experimenting with my ONE REVIEW and found out I could send replies to the peoples reviews. So if you send me a review I will try and answer. I check my email at least twice a day ( if not more) and will be happy to discuss my writing with you. Now good night peoples. I SAID GOOD NIGHT!!!!


	4. oh crap

Oooooooooohhhhhh… I'm so tired… sorry for not righting, but… I really don't know what to write. I feel depressed. I want to skip school and cry in my little emo corner but I cant! I have to be faithful. But really people, I've read stories that only have 4 chapters and have 30 reviews. TT –TT I want people to review!!! I will give you a short chappie. BUT!!! I won't set a limit for reviews and chaps. I'm not mean like that!tho more reviews would be kind of nice…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As he ate this new food, he smiled. It was the best thing he had ever tasted! He asked for more, and kagome paused. She suddenly dropped her bowl and screamed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'He's so funny.' She thought.

He asked for more. She paused in thought. 'He's just like him.' She suddenly felt his presence. 'No… it couldn't be…' She started screaming. She never thought he would catch her here. She never noticed the spilled ramen on her bed and how Taibos got up and shook her.

"How could he do that??!! How!!!!??" Her scream was bloodcurdling. As it faded out she sobbed harder. She noticed that Taibos has left. Again she sobbed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He was nearly there. His plan was to investigate the tribe. To figure out what they planned to do with the miko in their possession. Not to attack them. No matter how much he wanted to.

_"How could he do that?! How!!?" _ He heard.

'That had to be their miko' he thought. He flew to the cave where he had heard the scream. Hovering out of sight, he watched as a white wolf demon ran from the cave, panicked. He flew to the entrance of the cave, and walked in.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He had to find koga. Kagome was screaming in a pain so terrible it made him want to tear apart anything that could cause her such pain. Taibos found his leaders scent and followed it.

"Taibos?" he stopped. There was his leader. Standing over a pile of rabbits ( over done much?) he smiled. But when Taibos told him what happened, that smile faded. His face turned grim and he demanded," take me to her."

Koga had known that kagome's mind was fragile, but he did not think that something so small could set her off. This made him run all the faster.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She saw him enter the cave, and she cowered. His aura had grown to a full demon. He now had TWO swords on his belt, she was in trouble. " why? Why did you kill them inuyasha? How could you…" she was cut off. A pissed demon lord, definitely NOT inuyasha, had her pinned by her neck against the cave wall.

" This Shessoumaru could kill you for that insult miko."

She sobbed. She was going to die here. By the hands of a demon. As she sobbed, her ribs burned from lack of air.

"How did you get to this sad state, miko?"

" Why do you care?" She said, not caring if she lived or died at that moment. He would probably kill her anyway.

" That is none of your concern."

"Then I'm not telling you."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He smelled the depression on this sad excuse for a human. She must have had a bad accident for this horrible feeling he felt emanating from her. Her broken ribs must have hurt her badly. He smelled the pain in them when he walked in. (yes he smelled it!)

'girlfriend girlfriend!' his inner demon chanted. He pushed it down.

" Why do you care?" she asked

OOOOOOHHHHHHH… she MOCKED him. NOT a good idea. The dam broke. He couldn't take it anymore.

"that is none of your concern." He growled. He had to fight not to just kill her where she stood.

" then I'm not telling you."

Then, she fainted. He dropped her like a hot iron.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay, it may not seem very long but ultimately this is the longest chapter ive ever written.it sounds unlikely, but its true. Goonight.


	5. really sorry!

Sorry!!!!! Gomenasai!!!!im terribly sorry for not writing. Its just school and getting sick and all this and I just didn't want to do anything that month. I promise I will get a chapter to you tomorrow if I can. And because it is Sunday and I do not have a religion ( mormens: gasp!! Christians : gasp!!!! Other religious peoples: NNNNOOOOO!!!!! Schan: yes I know its amazing but I do not have a religion. SO GET OVER IT!!!! RAWR!!!

Okay its time for me to go to bed so buh bye!!!!


	6. short i know

OMG!!!! So sorry but it took me a while to get on the computer. My older sister is spreading a rumor about me that I kill computers. Can I get a boo for the sister? "BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOO" Yay!!! Thank yous! Well on with the story!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Ooooohhhh… you're in trouble now… _He knew he was. If he did not either kill her or take her with him, the wolf demons would come back and get the information out of her someway. Killing her was not the best option. At least with taking her he would have a ransom so the demons could not hurt him.

He reluctantly picked her up and on an impulse, grabbed her backpack and ran to his demon cloud. As he was flying, he wondered to himself.

'why did I take her?'

_Wellllll__… number one, you like her or number two, __you__ think she is good enough to be your mate._

'Not true.'

_Yes it is. Now pick, one or two?_

'Neither. I grabbed her because I need a protection from the wolf demons.'

_You could easily slay them._

'Fine. I took her for because I need an answer to my question.'

_Thbbbttttt. Not true._

' yes it is. You know how I hate unanswered questions.'

_Whatever.__ But I still don't believe you._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Koga beat Taibos to the cave by several minutes.

"No…NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" he howled, his eyes on fire with rage. He ripped through everything in the room and noticed in his indescribable rage, he noticed that kagomes bag was gone. He ripped through the mattress that he had made for HER. The thought hurt him.

" Taibos! He ran out of the cave an grabbed the poor wolf demon.

"WHAT HAPPENED."


	7. woken

Hello peoples. A couple days ago I received like 5 reviews in a row. It was awesome! I woke up and checked the email and I had 5 unread emails. I ended up running around the house screaming I was so excited. (Okay, not really but it was exiting.) Right now my little sister is having her 9th birthday party. All I can hear is "cake" "ooh pretty!"" lets watch a movie…" "NO! LET'S PLAY TWISTER!!!" God I have such a head ache.

Ok. I had a request to tell you what thoughts and talking looked like soooo…

'Thinking'

"talking"

_Shessy's inner demon_

ON WITH THE STORY!!!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Koga's eyes glowed red.

"She started to scream and then I tried to make her stop and she wouldn't and my ears hurt really, really bad and she wouldn't stop screaming and then I ran to get you and I'm really sorry I lost your mate uncle!" Taibos cringed.

Koga dropped him. 'Stupid idiotic relatives. I hated them all. Wait, what's that I smell?'

"Shessoumaru…" Koga growled. Taibos stared blankly at him. "The lord of the western lands!!! Baka!"

"OOOooohhhhh…"

As Koga inspected the remains of the bed he had made kagome, he found two hairs. A black one and a white, intertwined with each other. Before his very eyes, the black turned white.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0.o suspense. Aggravating ne?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was floating in blackness. It looked like water to her, but she knew it was just the beginning of a dream.

She saw her mother. Her friends. Her brother and gramps. She even saw her cat, Buyo. If not for that cat, she would never even have gotten to this dumb era. If she had only left it in the well, she would never had met him. She wouldn't have fallen in love. And her heart wouldn't be in pieces. Her sadness for losing him was gone. She just couldn't pull her heart out of the state it had fallen in. It had imploded with the grief and hurt. In its place stood a monster she did not recognize. Only a mountain of ice could tame the rage that burned in her now.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He laid her down on his bed and called his servant.

"Lord Shessoumaru?"

"Tend to her wounds. Tell me when she wakes."

He sighed. He smelled of wolves. Yuck.

_Being a little picky eh? Didn't hear you say you smelled of humans. I heard you say wolf. Feelings for the girl already?_

He went to the hot springs, stripped, and stepped in to wash himself, thoroughly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She opened her eyes. She was in a lavishly furnished room lying on a ridiculously comfy bed. It had a balcony heading off on the other side of the room. She could've sworn she had heard a door close earlier though.

As she looked around the room she also felt around it with some of her miko energy. Crap. She felt shessoumaru's presence everywhere. This was his room.

She was in another kimono she did not recognize. Someone had changed her again. She hoped it wasn't shessy. She gasped. Did she just call him that? Shouldn't say that in front of him. Bad idea. REALLY bad idea.

She heard a door open. 'speak of the devil' she thought.

He walked in regally. Which was really amazing because his hair was soaked. And he wasn't wearing his armor. Or his shirt. A sudden fear washed over her.

"What do you want with me? And who changed me?"

"This Shessoumaru wants his question answered. I had a servant tend to you while I bathed."

She stared at him.

He stared back.

_She is incredibly shapely_

'Dang he's got some muscles.'

"This Shessoumaru would like his bed back."

"Oh… I'll get up… ow!" She started to fall, but, she never hit the ground. Shessoumaru had caught her and pulled her to her feet.

"Servant. Please escort this human to the room I had prepared for her."

"Hai milord."

A lioness half as tall as kagome walked up and motioned for her to get on her back. When Kagome faltered, she knocked her feet from under her and caught her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'that was interesting.'

He thought to himself after they left.

_Oooh__, arousal.__ Girlfriend and mate, __this could be fun._

'No'

_No?_

'No she is not the one.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 725 words in one chapter!!!! Next I hope to type 1000 in one!! Good for you , aggravating for me. See yous peoples!!!


	8. decisions

Sorry about the last chapter… it was late and I felt a little hyper and romantical. Anyways… this one WILL be really long. Evil smirk it' gonna be wonderful!!! Also……….. I got ten reviews!! Yay!!!

Thanks to

Katey98y

Dimpleslane1992

Chelsea34

Narutoluvin101

Sessyqueen9205

Sugar0o

Inuyasha1818

And last but not least,

Alternative Angel

Thanks for the reviews and now to the story!!!scurries away

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome and the demon lioness were walking down the hall of shessoumaru's castle. Well, kagome was really RIDING the lioness down the hall.

She felt as if she was riding a very large, very soft, house cat. She tried petting its head. It purred.

"That feels really good lady kagome."

"How do you know my name?"

"There are rumors around the castle that you are to be milord's mate."

"Mate?!"

"Shhh!!! Don't yell. There are demons trying to sleep and most of them have exceptional hearing."

"Sorry…" Kagome whispered. " um… what is your name?"

"Kalane."

"Thank you for taking me to my room."

"No problem. The room I'm taking you to is one of the smaller rooms, but it is only three rooms away from milord's office."

"What are the other three rooms for?"

"File storage."

"Makes sense." The file storage would be next to the office wouldn't they?

Just then, Kalane opened the doors to a beautiful bedroom. The floors were marble tile and she could see a door leading off into a HUGE bathroom. A double doorway led off to another balcony. The bed was wonderfully fluffy and the covers were a deep shade of red. She had a beautiful wardrobe full of richly colored kimonos.

"Kalane? Is this really my room?" Kagome managed to stutter.

"Yes. This room is the lord's mate-to-be's room."

Kagome gulped.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Kalane left, promising to bring some food later, Kagome realized how late it really was. She went to the wardrobe and noticed that someone had put her yellow bag by it. Kagome made sure the door to her new room was securely closed, unzipped her bag, and grabbed a night shirt and a pair of plaid pj pants.

She walked into the bathroom and found to her amazement, there was a running water bath. Wow. As she looked around she noticed a rack of towels hanging from the wall. Well, she was going to take a much needed bath.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Kalane had reported to him, Shessoumaru started to wonder. His thoughts started to drift towards the miko. He wondered why he had put her in that room. He decided to walk to his office. He always thought better there.

_Ooh, thinking about her?_

'Yes'

_Why did you put her in that room? Huh? M-m-m-m ate? Mate?_

'I need to keep an eye on her at all times. She is a very powerful miko and that was the closest room.'

_Right._

Just then he reached his office. He sighed. All that forgotten paperwork. He always had documents to sign, articles to read, and deaths to sentence. He sighed again.

He wondered what the miko was doing. He heard running water. Damn

'stop thinking about it.' He chided himself.

The sound of running water faded but he still smelled it. Damn.

He walked out of his office and down the hall just before something hit his nose full force and he fell over.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"THUNK"

Kagome jumped. She wondered what that noise could have been.

'Maybe its sesshy?...Nah, couldn't be. He wouldn't make a noise like that.'

She drained the now full tub, and wrapping a towel around her, stepped out of the tub and into the main part of her bedroom and turned to see…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shessoumaru was lying in the doorway. The door had been closed… but he had opened it when he fell.

Crap.

"Shessoumaru! Are you okay?"

He sat up, rubbed his now throbbing temple, and said, "Why are you wearing a towel?"

"Well… I took a bath and I just got out…" Kagome stammered.

So that was the smell that had knocked him over. He scolded himself for being so tempted byhis less-than-polite well, wants.

She leaned over him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine." With that he got up and left.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Dang. Didn't know I could make an all powerful demon lord fall to his knees. Well, so to speak.'

Suddenly he walked in again to report something he had not said before.

"Human…"

He never finished his sentence. For as he had walked in, she had been so startled by his sudden reappearance she had dropped her towel.

"Uh…um…" she turned bright red.

And he turned white.

He managed a small growl and ran out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Matematemate_

He was sweating. His inner demon was preoccupied with… vivid imaginings. He could not believe his idiocy.

He would not do anything to her unless he Himself, not his inner demon, wanted it. He stopped. Did he just think that? He ran to his room. Down the stairs. Left. Right. Open a door. Close a door.

He had vivid imaginings himself. Her, under him. Soft breathing.

'NO!!!!'

He scolded himself. He did not want that! Did he?

He would have to get rid of her now.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome picked up her towel. She finished drying off, hung the towel up to dry, and put her pajamas on. But shock could carry her only so far. She got into bed, slammed her face against a pillow, and screamed. This was going to be a long night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He calmed himself down. He quietly and calmly walked out of his room all the while his demon telling him not to do it. Or at least let him take over to have some fun with her before he did kill her.

As he reached her door, he took a deep breath, and opened it.

She was fast asleep on the bed. She had dressed herself in very odd clothes. He was glad that she had fallen asleep. It would make killing her a lot easier. Although he had no qualms about killing her awake, she would probably release a wave of miko energy in defense, and that would HURT.

He walked up to her, and on impulse, put his lips to hers.

He was dragged down into blackness.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

HA!!!! That's the end of this chapter! The beginnings a little weak, but the endings gonna get you mad at me. What will happen? Will kags die? Will fluffy spare her? And what happened to fluffy? Im not uber mean, so im gonna write another short chapter for yous. XD XD XD your gonna love it!!!!


	9. fluffy

Well, here's the chappie I promised. This one is funny while the last one was dramatic. To the story!!!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She was dreaming, she knew that much.

In her dream, she was looking into a mirror. Another version of herself stared back.

Herself with white hair and cold blue eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He saw her, looking at herself in a mirror. He saw the reflection. It was the girl of his dreams.

Kagome turned around. She saw him and, as if walking on water, headed towards him.

She turned into that beautiful being that he had dreamed of. Neither human nor half breed or full blooded demon. Just a being. He suddenly sensed he was not in the mikos dream anymore. When she had turned around, and saw him, she had panicked and sent him deeper into her sub consciousness. This was where her true spirit resided.

Did her spirit really look like that? She was beautiful beyond belief.

As she walked towards him and opened her mouth to speak, he was forced out of her mind by her sheer force of will.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She saw herself as beautiful as the moon. She knew this must be a window to her spirit. This could only be seen in the direst of times.

"**You cannot go on this way. Get out of your hatred and forget the betrayal of that fool inuyasha. Do not let this hate consume you. Your life has not ended yet. For there is one who cares…**"

She turned and saw him. She jumped and he disappeared.

Her dream faded as she sank deeper into sub consciousness.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He opened his eyes and looked at his hands. They were covered in small burns. He found himself by her bed. He felt her miko energy pulling at him. Forcing him into a less harmful form.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sunlight streamed into her bedroom from the balcony doors. As she stretched to wake herself up, her feet hit something soft. At the end of her bed was a sleeping yellow lab. She blinked. As she reached down to pet it she noticed a purple crescent on its forehead. This was no lab.

She shrank back from the demon lord in chibi form. He opened his eyes and looked at himself. Then he looked at her as if saying, "Did you do this?"

She giggled and he ran to the bathroom. And _somehow_ managed to close and lock the door. Because she couldn't open it.

She looked at the rising sun out the balcony doors. The fire red in the sky was mesmerizing. She walked onto the balcony and heard a door close behind her.

The demon lord himself, unfortunately in normal form and VERY dangerous, walked in. He walked beside her and put his head on her shoulder. Putting his claws to her back he growled to her,

"You did not see that."

"But you were so cute and fluffy, just little and soooo ccccccccuuuuuuuuuuuutteeeeeeee…"

He lifted his head and stared at her pleadingly.

"Okay! Jeez fluffy-kun you sure are grumpy in the morning."

Kagome felt lighter. She was sure this would be a good day.


	10. questions and answers

Oog. S-chan is exhausted. She went skiing for the first time in a year and a half yesterday with her best bud, Katey98y. She hurts a lot. Ouch. So anyways, sorry for not writing but I got sucked into a really good fanfic. Yuppers. Well, on to chapter 10!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shessoumaru sighed, defeated, and crossed his elbows over the rail of the balcony in a un-lordly pose. Kagome took a breath.

But before she could speak, sesshy said, "Miko, I am too tired to deal with you this morning." He looked at her. "I only take that form when forced to, and it takes an immense amount of energy to return to normal. You also, in your haste to get me out of your mind, put a small seal on me."

She gaped at him. She had done that? But, why had he been in her room? And hadn't he said her mind? Oh he had some serious questions to answer.

He got up and walked away, but didn't get very far.

Kagome had grabbed his furry, and having no energy to resist, he fell over.

"What now?"

" I have a name."

"…"

"It's Kagome."

"_Kagome_, what do you want?" He growled

" I want some questions answered."

"I do not take orders from hu…" he began to say, but was cut off when Kagome sat on him. In the state he was in, they both knew he could not remove a cross legged Kagome seated on his chest.

"Obviously," she said, "you are in no condition to argue."

"Fine. What is it you wish to know?"

"Okay. First of all, Why were you in my room last night?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He couldn't tell her, he had to lie. But what would he say?

" I was making sure you were not hurt from your encounter with the…. Wolves" He said with disdain in his voice. It was a good lie.

"okay. That's acceptable. Second of all, what did you mean by in my mind?"

Shit. Why did she have to ask that question?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry but that's all I want to write today. Bye!!


	11. Training

Well, I am determined to type at least 700 words today. This is going to be a very interesting chapter. OH. BTW I got 20 reviews. Thanks people!!!! Your responses make the world go round!!!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Before:_

_"I was making sure you weren't hurt by your encounter with the… wolves" he said with disdain in her voice. It was a good lie._

_"Okay. That's acceptable. Second of all, what did you mean by in my mind?"_

_Shit. Why did she have to ask that question?_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oog. He did not want to answer that. But he knew if he didn't answer, she would sit on him all day. Of course he could just rest and push her off later… but that would take too long. So as cautiously worded as possible he said,

"I was checking your forehead for fever, and you sucked me into your mind."

"How deep?"

Just then Kagome's miko energy kicked in, responding to her distress at his comment. He couldn't lie to her now.

"I was first in your dreams, but then you panicked and I got sucked down to your spirits level."

She got off of him and went to the balcony. He could have messed with her mind and she would have never known. He knew she knew this.

For some reason, he could not stand to walk away with her in this state.

"Kagome," he said, surprised at himself for being about to say these words, " you are probably the most powerful miko I have ever had the displeasure to cross. But you need training. The only thing that I found while in your mind was that you can control your power, till the point of extreme emotion, and you can infuse weapons with it."

"I've heard that before."

"well. If not all that, you can at least subdue a tired demon lord just by sitting on him. And a particular demon lord thinks that he does not want that to happen again, because in his state, IT HURT." He said with laughter in his voice.

She smiled at him. She offered to walk him to his office. Just to make sure he didn't fall over. He was surprised, and suspicious. Most humans would have cowered in a corner fearing his wrath after what she had done to him. More powerful demons would help him up, only to knock him down again.

He accepted her offer.

"Do you want to go to your room to sleep? Instead of your office I mean."

He looked at her face. Her eyes. He found no lust or trickery in them. All he saw was genuine concern.

"No… I'll just go to my office. I have a kingdom to run."

"Right"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As she walked him down to his office, three doors down, she wondered if she should ask him to train her. Her other life in the feudal era was over. And Inuyasha was probably waiting for her to return to the well. She had never had time with Sango, and Miroku wouldn't get his perverted hands off her long enough to train her.

"stupid perverted monks." She muttered.

"What was that?"

Oops. She forgot. Demons had super human hearing.

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

She reached the door and pulled it open. He thanked her, and walked to his desk.

'ask him now!' her mind screamed at her.

"Um, Shessoumaru…"

"yes Kagome?"

"would you mind training me?" she blushed and her eyes fell to the floor.

Silence.

She turned to leave, but Shessoumaru stopped her.

"I can do that."

Her face lit up.

"oh! Thank you fluffy-kun!!!"

She ran up and hugged him without thinking. He hugged back. Then, realizing what they were doing, Kagome backed away.

She muttered a sorry.

"As soon as you heal. Before that, you must learn how to act in my castle."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blarg. Well… I have a little challenge for you guys. You don't have to, and the only reward will be the mention of your name in the next chapter. You have to find the band name I mentioned slyly in this chapter. Its not that hard to find, you just need to do a little thinking.


	12. Early rising

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I'm sorry, I haven't written in so long. My friends grandfather died and I've been trying to cheer her up. And I don't have a computer so I have to use my mother's Dammit!!! I'm saving up for my own and I hope to get on in October. Which is a while away, But I don't have a job so deal with it. On with the story!!!!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A Week After The Fluffy-Kun Incident…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shessoumaru sighed. He had not talked to kagome since she had asked him to train her. It was not her fault he supposed. She had been busy with the lessons that he had his servants teach her. He had also been busy running his kingdom. Two days after the fluffy incident, he had been called away to a nearby demon village that had been boycotting him. Oh the stress.

Well, whatever else came up, he would have to ignore. His healers had told him that Kagome was fully healed as of the previous afternoon. He was going to train her today If it killed him. And he really hoped that it wouldn't come to that. One of his poor servants, while trying to change kagome's bandages, had gotten his hands badly burnt.

Well, now was as good a time as any to wake her up! He walked to her room in silence. Upon opening the door, he found Kagome asleep in her bed in those weird night clothes of hers.

"Kagome! Kagome wake up!" he said to her.

"Why should I?"

"Because it's time to train."

"Buts it's three in the frikin' morning!!!" she whined.

He looked outside. The sun was far from rising. Strange. The he remembered. He had slept more that day after the fluffy incident and now his inner clock was off.

"So it is. Get up anyway."

"WHY?" she gave him the best possible glare she could.

"Because we can train anyway. I expect you dressed in twenty minutes. If you are not, I will come in and dress you myself. Then ban you from breakfast for three days."

At that comment she blushed profusely. Obviously she had not known about the nonexistent modesty that demons possessed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She grudgingly sat up in bed and gave him another glare. He didn't even twitch. She wished that he would go do whatever demon lords did in the morning.

"What about training clothes?" she asked him.

"I will be back shortly." He said right before he dashed out of the room.

She waited patiently, and he came back about two minutes later, carrying a wrist guards and a training kimono. The guards were shaped like gloves with the tips of the fingers cut off, but were stiff, and she could see that they had metal between where her knuckles and where her wrist would go.

Shessoumaru handed them to her and swiftly walked out of the room. She went to her bathroom and changed. She found the kimono tight fitting, but not constrictingly so, and it moved with her body. The only difference with normal kimono's was that this one was cut short. It only went to her knees.

She grabbed her wrist gaurds and walked out to the waiting demon lord.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As he led her to the training grounds, he thought over what was happening. With training this female miko, would come outrage from other lords. Especially the lord of the east. He detested humans even more than he did. At more than one of the meetings the lords held, he had put forth a motion to wipe the humans from their lands. None of the lords had sided with him of course, the humans were not much of a threat to the demon nation. The training of Kagome would cause enmity between himself and the dragon lord of the east. He hoped it wouldn't become so hostile as to cause a war.

Ah, there they were. The taiyokai training grounds. Passed from father to father and finally down to him, they were a massive field with four sections. One for swordsplay, one for archery, one for demon ransformation battles(the largest) , and the smallest for the rare occasion of miko training. Perfect.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ohh. I just realized how painfully short all of my chapters are. I shall have to work on that. Hope you all enjoy. This story still has so many suprises for you. As it is my first, I will work to the best of my ability to complete it to your satisfaction.


	13. A Problem

Oog. Hello peoples. I am stuck babysitting my little sisters because my mom is at a divorce recovery class. Oh boy. At least I'm getting paid. And by the way, I will be at my relatives for spring break. So no stories for a week. Because my granny doesn't have a computer

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Before:

**As he led her to the training grounds, he thought over what was happening. With training this female miko, would come outrage from other lords. Especially the lord of the East. He detested humans even more than he did. At more than one of the meetings the lords held, he had put forth a motion to wipe the humans from their lands. None of the lords had sided with him of course, the humans were not much of a threat to the demon nation. The training of Kagome would cause enmity between himself and the dragon lord of the east. He hoped that it wouldn't become so hostile as to cause a war.**

**Ah, there they were. The taiyokai training grounds. Passed from father to father and finally down to him, they were a massive field with four sections. One for swordplay, one for archery, one for demon transformation battles (the largest), and the smallest for the rare occasion of miko training. Perfect.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Presently:

As she was led to … somewhere, Kagome noticed that Shessoumaru was deep in thought. She decided not to bug him. She had started noticing his moods after the fluffy incident. He had shown extreme embarrassment and annoyance then. Since then she had noticed many other small moods of his. Like, his small smiles when Rin ran up to him. Or when he sighed as he saw the paper work on his desk. He was not so evil as some made him out to be.

He also seemed to be warming up to her. She hoped so. She would not like to be on his bad side. She had noticed in her explorations of his castle that it had no dungeons. Either he had no crime in his kingdom, or he disposed of them a different way.

As they walked out of the door, she saw a huge field that was obviously devoted to training. She was led into the smallest section of the field and into a small building.

As she looked around, Shessoumaru grabbed a lever. Three targets dropped from the ceiling. 

"I want you to hit all of these targets with your miko energy."

She looked at him.

"Pure miko energy?"

"Yes."

"I'll try…"

She floundered. She didn't know how to do this! He seemed to sense her panic.

"Just form a ball of energy in your hands and will it to hit the targets."

She concentrated, and a blue light started to reach her face. She looked at her hands and saw a very small ball of blue light in them. She imagined it going through the middles of all the targets. She saw the blue light go through all of the targets, and brought it slowly back to her hands again. 

Shessoumaru seemed surprised.

"That was very good. Now try hitting a moving target."

He was suddenly right up close to her, then the next thing she knew, she was sprawled on her back, Shessoumaru standing over her.

"You need to think faster." He smirked at her.

She was gonna get him. He was going to pay…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

3 hours later…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He smirked as he watched her try to beat him before he reached her.

She was about to collapse. He tapped her on the shoulder to tell her that she could quit.

When he did, she started to glow blue, she was gaining energy! Her powers were healing her! But she was almost unconscious on her feet. Only her instinct was guiding her now. He was in trouble.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Not really satisfied with that chapter. But I had to get on in before this weekend. Please review. Not setting a limit still, but , remember, when you are mad at someone, walk a mile in their shoes. That way, you're a mile away from them, AND YOU HAVE THEIR SHOES! BWAHAHAHAHA!

KOBAN WA!


	14. the wolf is back!

Hello. It has been a very long spring break. And after I got back from visiting relatives, I stayed with my dad for the week so sorry for the long update. I was busy being cut off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Previously:

**She was about to collapse. He tapped her on the shoulder to tell her that she could quit.**

**When he did, she started to glow blue. She was gaining energy! Her powers were healing her! But she was almost unconscious on her feet. Only her instincts were guiding her now. He was in trouble.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Now:

Everything was dark. She had a feeling of pain and of someone running. Carrying her? A bed? She could not wake up. She had a feeling that she was changing… The one her spirit said cared, or would care … Was close? Was far? She was… sinking… she would not wake for a while. Like a caterpillar changes butter fly, she was growing and changing. Not as much on the outside ad on the inside though…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He was sitting by her bed with his head in his hands. He could not believe what he had done. He had subdued her powers to save himself. He knew this could kill her. Even though she was safe at the moment, she still could die. She had her own battle to fight now. He knew that she would had had to fight it anyway when her powers fully emerged, but he had started it early and he could only sit and hope that she was ready.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He had been humiliated by that demon Shessoumaru. He had been massing the wolf demons for weeks now. He would go in on a solo mission to rescue Kagome from that evil dog, then, sic his armies to wreak havoc on his castle. That would teach him to steal his Kagome! After his army had destroyed the castle, he would have the pleasure of killing him.

Telling his army to prepare themselves, Koga raced to get his mate.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was still unconscious. Shessoumaru had ordered the servants to bring his paperwork to her room so he could work on it.

He threw down the law he was working on. He could not focus. He was too worried about Kagome. He was hungry. He would only be gone for a minute, and even though the kitchens were on the other side of the castle, He had posted guards outside the door. He would be back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Koga reached the castle, he noted that he could detect Kagome's scent, albeit faint. He followed it to a corner of the building, and broke into the window.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well that's all for tonight. See ya folks.


	15. The battle

Hey peoples. Sorry again for the long updates, but as my friends know…. I don't get on the computer much. It gets hoarded by my little sisters. And I got informed that most of my chapters end in cliffies. If that is it… PLEASE TELL ME!! The review system is not just for flaming you know. It is for constructive criticism too.

Okay on to the story.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Previously:

**As Koga reached the castle, he noted that he could detect Kagome's scent, albeit faint. He followed it into a corner of the building, and broke into the window.**

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

NOW:

After he had jumped through the window, Koga shook the glass of his coat. He looked around the room he was in and found just what he was looking for. Kagome. She was apparently unconscious. At least Shessoumaru hadn't killed her. He ran to the bed she was on and held her in his arms.

"Don't worry Kagome. Everything will be okay. Shessoumaru will be dead and you will finally be by my side."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

He was in the kitchen, eating something the cooks had quickly prepared for him when Kagome's aura disappeared. It didn't move away. It _disappeared._ Something, or someone, was hiding it. Or she had died.

Fearing the worst, he ran. He blamed himself for his disaster. He shouldn't have left her.

When he finally reached her room, He found the guards asleep on the floor.

He sensed the use of a demonic power. This was the work of a wolf demon.

He ripped open the door and quickly realized that Kagome was not in her bed, the window was broken, and he could not smell Kagome's scent. Nor any other. He thought he heard a faint screaming in the background… His inner demon?

_They've placed a spell!__y__ou have to get out before….._

Hmmm… that wasn't very good….

His vision faded to white and the last thought he had was:

_Where could Kagome be?_

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Koga laid Kagome on a western style bed he had gotten from a foreign trading demon. This would not be so easily ripped apart by Shessoumaru. It was made of a metal harder than demon steel!

And just in case Shessoumaru escaped from his castle before Koga had killed him, and somehow found Kagome, He had set a contingent of the most elite soldiers to protect Kagome and the rest of the tribe that could not fight.

Shessoumaru would never have Kagome.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

He woke very suddenly in his room. He smelled the servants of his house. They had put him in his room very carefully. He wondered who had tried to kill him this time.

With a jolt, he ran out of his room and out of the front of the castle. Kagome had been kidnapped!

Before he panicked, his instinct kicked and calmed him down. He had to think. What had he seen and smelled before he blacked out that could tell him where Kagome was? Well, He smelled the wolves demonic energy on the guards, and that spell could only have been performed by a wolf elder. Which one of the wolves could have done it? The leader of the tribe? No. The prince? He did have a crush on kagome, and he had stolen Kagome from him. Where Did they live? Where?

He was starting to panic. He had to breathe. His inner demon was going to take over, and if that happened… He would not be able to control himself.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Koga signaled the army he had massed. It was time to move. It was the middle of the night and all of the servants and warriors would be asleep, making all of them more susceptibleto the sleeping spell he had the Tanti make.

They would be taken by surprise.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

He couldn't take it anymore. The pressure on his head was immense. Hoards of demons were coming! He had to warn the whole castle!

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The army was getting close. Koga cast the sleeping spell and marched on. As his army crossed the rise, He saw the castle. As he had prepared for, most of the guards and servants were asleep. He could only detect 50 moving auras.

That would be Shessoumaru. He faced his troops and said,

"Ready your weapons! The time to bring down the all powerful dog lord is now! Kill all you find! No one shall be left alive! But LEAVE SHESSOUMARU TO ME!"

As they charged onward he could feel his blood boiling. It would be a red sunrise.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Shessoumaru could not leave. He had to prepare all of the remaining demons for battle. Kagome would be fine. No matter what that despicable wolf said about Kagome, she would be fine. Even in the clutches of that idiot.

He could feel the army approaching. He had readied the 50 or so he had with all the swords, lances, bows, arrows, power amplifiers, and war spells he had.

He could see them charging down the hill now. What surprised him was that Koga lead them. He must have gone mad! Who had he left Kagome with? They were to the castle walls now. He jumped from the wall he had been standing on and into the fray. With one fell swoop of his poison claws he beheaded three and sliced two more in half. But for everyone he killed, ten more took it's place.

His archers picked off fifty more, and he had to resort to his light whip to kill effectively. They were crowding him, no, HERDING him to the front lines where Koga was silently waiting.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Well. That's all I can do tonight and I know its another cliff hanger, but this is a really good one. So see ya later.


	16. Crazy

Hi guys. I don't know why, but I feel a strange sense of foreboding today. If I do not write for awhile, It's because I have a cold.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Before:

**He could see them charging down the hill now. What surprised him was that Koga led them. He must have gone mad! Who had he left Kagome with? They were to the castle wall now. He jumped from the wall he had been standing on and into the fray. With one fell swoop of his poison claws he beheaded three and sliced two more in half. But for every on demon that he killed, ten more took its place.**

**His archers picked off fifty more, and he had to resort to his light whip to kill effectively. They were crowding him, no, HERDING him to the front lines where Koga was silently waiting.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He did not have long to wait. Koga's minions seemed to have no regard to their lives. No matter what he did, they were always pushing, always pulling him to a now inevitable battle.

It was not that he was afraid, he just did not want Kagome to wake up to find one of her last remaining friends, dead.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He saw him coming. His soldiers were doing their jobs. They were breaking down the door to the castle, and it was only a matter of time before Shessoumaru was brought to him.

Even if Shessoumaru defeated him, he would be killed by the elite warriors he had hiding in the ranks disguised as regular soldiers. If Koga went out, they would jump on him and he would never know what had hit him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was still asleep. Taibos could not believe he had been left. He could fight just as well as anybody! He wondered what Shessoumaru had done to her to make her comatose. But more importantly, he wondered what kind of battle he had missed.

He watched Kagome for awhile. When her hair started to get lighter, he told himself it was just a trick of the light.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This was it, his blood was boiling. His demon was going to take over. He controlled it, he had something to say to the dog demon before their battle.

Shessoumaru was shoved into the clearing that the forest of demon soldiers had made around Koga.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shessoumaru could smell it on his breath. Koga was mad. He had let his demon control him for too long. His actions were only to placate his demon's wants.

Kagome would not recognize him.

Koga didn't seem to be particularly unhappy. In fact, as he walked over to Shessoumaru, he seemed to be singing a rhyme.

_Little demon boy,_

_Little demon boy,_

_Why can't you sleep?_

_Do you dream of happy things?_

_Do you dream of sheep?_

_Or do you have nightmares,_

_Of murdered family,_

_And of revenge?_

_Little demon boy,_

_Little demon boy,_

_Why can't you fight?_

_Can't you kill little one?_

_Can't you kill all things?_

_Or are you not a demon?_

_Little demon boy,_

_Little demon boy,_

_How did you die?_

That rhyme is what scared Shessoumaru. Koga suddenly stopped.

"Like it Shessoumaru? I made it myself. It's made in your honor. When you die, I will sing it over your body."

That had proved it. He had to kill him now, before he got out of hand and killed all of the demons he feared would stop him from having what he wished.

He decided to attack first.

He landed one blow of his poison claws before Koga retaliated. Still on his feet, Shessoumaru drew his sword and released a wave of controlled and concentrated demon energy.

It hit Koga's arm. Koga ran at him and raked his claws down Shessoumaru's side. Pain seared down his side.

"How does it feel Shessoumaru? How does it feel to lose a loved one?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know how you feel about her."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well that's all that I have in me today.


	17. Help!

Im sorry. I have major writers block. Any ideas that you have will be very much appreciated.

Cause I need HELP!!

Seriously. Send me any and all ideas that you may have. It might just get me going again. Please.

Im begging. You cant see but I am really.


	18. The healing of both

Okay. I would like to thank sugar0o. She really helps me get out of this rut that I've been digging myself into. Writer's block sucks! So any way, thanks. And to all those that didn't try and help or even review to encourage me, I would like to ask, why don't you try and help instead of reap off of other's hard work? EH!?

Any who, here ya go lazies.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Previously,

_He landed one blow of his poison claws before Koga retaliated. Still on his feet, Shessoumaru drew his sword and released a wave of controlled and concentrated demon energy._

_It hit Koga's arm. Koga ran at him and raked his claws down Shessoumaru's side. Pain seared down his side._

"_How does it feel Shessoumaru? How does it feel to lose a loved one?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I know how you feel about her."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shessoumaru stared at him with false neutrality. Inside he was panicking. So it had been him. He had used his status as prince to force the wolf elders to make him those spells so he could get to Kagome.

"I have her Shessoumaru. I have her and you'll never see her again."

This made Shessoumaru mad. He lashed out at Koga and missed his neck by inches. He jumped at him and half went into his demon form, attempting to bite his head off. Koga had been expecting this. Dodging in the nick of time, he attacked a split second later, hitting Shessoumaru right above his heart.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome stirred. Something was happening. Her mind was telling her to MOVE, To WAKE UP. But something was stopping her. Something in her head said to just wait it out and see what happened. The voice was reassuring and kind and she almost fell asleep when she heard voices.

"Did you use the spell Taibos? The one that will keep her asleep until Koga returns?"

"Yes elder."

This scared her. She started to panic. She struggled in the bond of the voice, which was sweetly telling her to just sleep, that everything would be okay. She was trapped in a box of sound, with 

no way out. She pried at the walls of her prison, and found a weakness. She stuck her hand through the hole that she had made, and the wall shattered. She opened her eyes. She saw herself in the same cave she had been in when Koga had put her after he saved her from inuyasha. She felt herself leave the cave to find ten elite demons looking at her. Taibos emerged from the cave with an expression of shock on his face. Kagome tried to speak, to make him tell her where Shessoumaru was, but she wasn't in control of her actions.

Another aspect of herself was in control, and it wanted blood. It had sensed a murdering demon on the rampage. It had been here not five hours ago. It had gone in a northern direction, with an army of wolf demons.

She shot off in the direction where her other half had been living. She had been running not more than ten minutes when she happened upon the battle field. Using miko energy, she jumped over all of the demons fighting to get to the castle. She sensed the one she was looking for. Her spirit side did not show any emotion, but Kagome herself was crying. How could Koga have done this? In the middle of the fray, she saw what she had feared. Koga was fighting Shessoumaru. As she watched, Koga clawed him down Shessoumaru's front.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shessoumaru was bleeding profusely from various wounds, the worst of which Koga had inflicted on him earlier when he had lost his temper. His father had always scolded him for showing his emotions.

"_A good leader does not show weakness. This gives your warriors courage and inspires your subjects to try their best to protect their lord."_

"_But Father, everyone shows emotion. Mother says that it is only healthy to confess your problems to others."_

"_Your mother has not suffered the pains of being a leader."_

His Father had argued with his Mother that night. He could hear it from his room. The next morning, the maid would not let him see her. She said that she was sick, and did not want to see him.

"Still daydreaming _lord_?" Koga said with venom in his voice.

"How about I show you real pain?"

Koga caught him of guard. Shessoumaru saw the attack coming; he was just too slow to stop it.

The last thing he saw was Koga's arm through his chest.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shessoumaru went down, and an agonizing pain went through her heart. Kagome screamed. Koga had done the unthinkable, killing Shessoumaru. She had no mercy to spare for him.

She landed lightly in front of him. He did not notice the fire in her eyes.

"Kagome? How did you get here? You didn't have to come, I have killed your tormentor. He is dead Kagome. Kagome?"

Fear entered his voice. Kagome was walking towards him slowly, her movements those of a lioness, stalking her prey.

"Kagome, he's dead. We can leave now."

"I will not leave with you."

"But, Kagome…"

"YOU KILLED HIM!" She screamed.

"YOU KILLED THE ONLY ONE I COULD HAVE LOVED! THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD HAVE LOVED ME! I will kill you Koga. And I will enjoy it."

She formed a spike of miko energy and threw it at him. It hit his shoulder, and he looked at her with confusion in his eyes. She formed another spike, and this time, when she threw, it hit the center of his forehead. Killing him instantly. She watched as his lifeless form sagged to the ground, watched as his eyes rolled into his head, and when she was done watching the madness go out of him, watching his last breath leave his body, she saw the form of a spirit rise from the corpse that lay on the ground. It walked toward her, and bowed. It mouthed the words, _Thank you Kagome_, and dissipated like fog.

Kagome found she was in control of her actions again, and sank gently to her knees.

Looking around, she saw the body of Shessoumaru, broken and defeated, and crawled to him. She put her hands on his chest, above the hole Koga had made, and felt a small jump.

He was alive.

She franticly sent her miko powers to his heart, and his lungs, trying to get his body to heal. When the hole in his chest started to close, she redoubled her efforts, and felt his heart start up again. Tears of relief streaked down her face. He would live.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Those who witnessed the death of Koga, the wolf prince, would later tell of how Kagome had effortlessly defeated him. During the battle, most of the warriors fled before they were killed by the powerful miko. The ones that had looked back had witnessed an even more astonishing sight. Kagome was GLOWING. She had tears running down her cheeks, and motes of light were floating all around her still form. They were traveling from her head to her feet, and seemed to all be headed into Shessoumaru's body. But some had stuck in her hair, changing it from black, to white.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shessoumaru woke in his bed. He found Kagome next to him, in a chair, holding his hand that was coated in blood. Everything was covered in blood. Her hair and turned a silver color close to his own. He sat up suddenly and Kagome started.

"Shessoumaru!"

She had in her eyes the look of one who had gone through heaven and hell to reach something.

He pulled her into his embrace, and noticed he had two arms.

"Kagome? How…"

"I killed Koga Shessoumaru. I killed him because he had almost killed you and I thought you were dead."

She sobbed. He held her until she told him the whole story. How she killed Koga and how she had healed him and his arm had healed back too, and her hair had turned white.

He gasped. He had forgotten!

"Kagome! What about the army!?"

"They ran when I killed Koga. The rest are dead."

He breathed a sigh of relief, and he looked at the beautiful girl he held in his arms. How lucky he was to have found her.

"Shessoumaru?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"I love you."

She seemed to brace herself for an insult or some sign of refusal. But it never came.

"I love you to Kagome."

And with that he could see that all the damage his brother had done, all the pain and anger, had been undone. He truly loved this woman. And she loved him back.

Shessoumaru kissed her. And with that kiss every piece of her shattered heart, was mended.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wow. This entire chapter is exactly 1,480 word long. And It might just be the end. After eight-teen chapters and three months of agonizingly slow updates (of which I am sorry for) This story may finally be finished. If you wish to comment on something or ask a question, review and I will try and post an epilogue answering all of those and giving you a last view of Kagome and Shessoumaru. Good night my faithful readers, and have a great weekend.


	19. epilougeQ&A

Hello peoples. Okay. As I said earlier in the last chapter I am ending this part of the story, but I have gotten requests for a sequel and I thought (and various reviewers) that a lot was left unsaid. This chapter will answer all the questions I have received via review and there will also be an epilogue to this story.

**What was your favorite part of the story?**

_I would have to say I liked writing chapter sixteen. I love to write poetry even if it is a little creepy. I write it quickly and it just flows. Although the poem I wrote creeped even me out a little…_

**Hakaku and Ginta always called Kags Sister, meaning that she was part of their tribe, and as she killed the prince wouldn't that make her the leader? And what about Ayame?**

_I like to style the tribe pecking order like the kings in England do. The next in line always lead after the king is killed. In this story I guess it would be…… well, it would be Taibos wouldn't it? The cousin of the leader. And I never did get to Ayame did I? Um. In the anime, she went back to her tribe, and we never really saw her again. So she's not bound to show up much. Sorry Ayame fans!_

And about the first chapter, If any of you got confused with the dialogue and that, well… I was a little confused myself. It was my first story so… I kind of didn't know how to start. If any of you want me to address what happened to Inu and Kikyo, review and tell me if they should be in the next story. They're just another little plot line I forgot to iron out. ( nervous laugh.) oops.

Here's the epilogue of DOOOOOM!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was sitting in one of Shessoumaru's various gardens. She guessed they were her gardens now weren't they?

She was sitting by the flowers she had loved when she came here. The black roses. You could see every curve of their petals because of their color. She was busy examining the roses when her love came up behind her. He put his hand on her shoulder and she jumped, but realizing it was him she relaxed.

Shessoumaru sat beside her. He stared at her while all the time she was staring back. She leaned on him and said,

"When should we get married?"

"You were married to me The night you said you loved me."

She stared at him, confused. He laughed.

"You haven't looked at yourself in a while have you? You look almost like me now, with your white hair and that crescent on your fore head."

"Crescent? What crescent?"

He laughed at her again. He scooped her up, bridal style and leaped to his window. Setting her down in the room, he lead her to the bathroom, and showed her the mirror. He was right! There was a purple crescent on her head. That would also explain how she had gotten those scars on her arms. Now that she thought about it, Shessoumaru had scars on his arms to didn't he?

As if reading her thoughts, Shessoumaru answered her.

"Yes, those marks signify that you are my mate, and yes they are the exact same as mine."

"Oh Shessoumaru. How will I explain this to my mom? My family will think I'm dead; I've been gone for so long."

"I am sure they will understand once I come meet them."

"But, Shessoumaru, they haven't met any demons, other than inuyasha…"

"I am sure they will like me." He said with a malevolent glint in his eye.

_To be continued in the next story! XD!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well. Howdy doo. What to say now. I think everything has been taken care of. Remember to review. Anonymous reviewers welcome. As long as they use the same review name every time. PLEASE. I get confused easily. Very, very easily. PM's are welcome and you can email me at . just make sure to ask for Shelby.


End file.
